


Yugioh Idea for a fanfic for anyone willing to take it!

by LightSpecter141



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpecter141/pseuds/LightSpecter141
Summary: Before anyone asks, I don't see any forums on this site. If I'm wrong please feel free to tell me, otherwise, I'm putting this suggestion as a regular story. This idea is for anyone willing to take up on it.After looking at the Yugioh fanfic collection, there are virtually no stories where a duelist from the future with future cards change the course of events and I find it an affront. Thus, I am releasing this idea to any writer willing to take it. In an alternate world where the Rare Hunters rule over all, a young duelist takes a one-way trip back in time to Battle City. Using his Gladiator Beast deck, along with others he brought as back-ups, he becomes a finalist determined to stop Marik before the world succumbs to darkness. While he has the skills and cards, luck is also a factor and it can be quite the fickle creature.
Kudos: 1





	Yugioh Idea for a fanfic for anyone willing to take it!

After looking at the Yugioh fanfic collection, there are virtually no stories where a duelist from the future with future cards change the course of events and I find it an affront. Thus, I am releasing this idea to any writer willing to take it. In an alternate world where the Rare Hunters rule over all, a young duelist takes a one-way trip back in time to Battle City. Using his Gladiator Beast deck, along with others he brought as back-ups, he becomes a finalist determined to stop Marik before the world succumbs to darkness. While he has the skills and cards, luck is also a factor and it can be quite the fickle creature.


End file.
